


A Mother's Love

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith prefers to see the good in Merlin’s magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Hunith tried not to see the darkness in her son. She preferred to see only the splendor his magic brought. 

When he was two years old, he created a small dog made of only light with his magic. At the age of six, he brought a sparrow back to life. 

She chose not to notice the way the trees wilted when he was angry or the way some children paled when they saw him, as if seeing something that others could not. She chose not to see it because she loved her son.

Some days, when Merlin was so angry that clouds would roll in from the mountains to turn the day into night, Hunith would stand out in the rain and pray. She prayed that her son would be content. She prayed that he would be able to control his magic one day. Sometimes she would even pray that his magic would disappear.

Soon, the clouds would recede and her son would wrap his arms around her. “I’m sorry,” he would say. “I didn't mean to. I’m sorry. Come back inside.”

She would take his head in her hands and smile down at him, relieved that he was himself again. “I love you, Merlin,” she would say.

Together, they would go inside and, for a little while, everything would be perfect.


End file.
